


Jealousy

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, broship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Gajeel is a wee bit jealous of Wendy.





	Jealousy

“Are you… jealous?” Wendy questioned, staring up at Gajeel in bewilderment.

The Iron Dragon Slayer scoffed at the notion.  “Of course not!”  He shifted in place, an action not lost on the younger Dragon Slayer.  “Why would I be jealous of you getting Dragon Force before me?  I mean, sure, you’re really young, and have it.  …And Natsu has it.  …So does Sting… and Rogue.  But there’s no way I’m jealous!  I - Gajeel-sama - could not possibly be jealous!  Of this!”

Wendy exchanged a glance with Carla.  This was beginning to feel very familiar to them… like back when they had first joined Fairy Tail…

“So you see?” Gajeel continued.  “I’m not jealous!”

Wendy turned back to Gajeel, and nodded slowly.  “…Okay,” she agreed.  It was simpler just to let him think what he wanted.

“…You’re turning positively green.”

“Carla!”


End file.
